Twin's Paradox
by DemonFox1295
Summary: We all know what happened on the day Barcelona's streets were invaded by a massive akuma force but what was going on in other parts of the world at the time? This story follows the life of Tristan Hale, as his world is thrown into chaos and confusion when the secrets behind his unique Innocence are revealed, forcing him to abandon his life as a Finder and become an Exorcist!
1. Chapter 1: The Melancholy of Battle

**Author's Note: Hello to all of you who have or might be viewing this. This is actually the first time I've uploaded a Fan-fiction to a website like this so please bear with me. **

Chapter 1:

The grassy field was littered with the corpses of Finders. Not a single person had been left unscathed amongst the Black Order forces that had been sent to the small town. It had happened so fast, Tristan couldn't make sense of the situation, even in hindsight. His body was covered in gashes and bruises and he was breathing heavily. The cream colored cloak he wore was torn up and stained. He leaned against the smooth hot surface of his anti-akuma weapon, at the moment in the form of a great sword, and slowly sank to the ground, exhausted both mentally and physically.

Despite being employed as a Finder, he could easily have become an Exorcist, if having been allowed that is. However, Central Agency Director Rouvelier had given him strict orders to keep the existence of his unique Innocence a secret. But after this tragedy, Tristan wasn't sure how much longer he could hide the truth from the Order. After all, being the only survivor of this bloody massacre would inevitably lead to uncomfortable bouts of questioning and he wasn't about to lie to the five Great Generals, unless he wanted to die that is.

_I'll have to apologize to that jerk Rouvelier later_, Tristan thought.

Carefully, he scanned his surroundings, shaking the thoughts of that hateful man out of his mind, hoping to find nothing out of the ordinary and luckily he did. The only abnormality was the amount of bodies, thirty in total, that lie scattered about... cold and silent as stones. Not in all his months as a Finder had he witnessed so many casualties arise from a single battle.

The idea of that many sacrifices sickened him and an unconscious tear streaked its way down his dirt encrusted cheek, falling to the blood soaked ground with a soft plip. A couple more were soon to follow the first's melancholy path. Each colliding with the earth before being swallowed up by the crimson ink.

After a few minutes of silence, Tristan stood wiping away the tears and let out a deep shaking breath. _This isn't the time to mourn,_ he scolded himself.

Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation alight upon the edge of his awareness like a small bird, as if someone was approaching from behind. Too late to react, he found himself with a finely sharpened blade pressed up against his throat. The ice cold surface sent shivers down Tristan's spine and his heart seemed to come to a stop in it's ever heightened pounding.

"Who are you? State your business here!" A sharp, intimidating, voice growled.

"M-my name is Tristan. I'm a Finder with the Black Order. My comrades and I were attacked by a h-horde of akuma about an hour ago." He stumbled over his words, his tongue like lead, as the menacing blade pricked his skin.

"Remove your hood and face me." The voice, obviously male, ordered harshly.

"I will as soon as you withdraw your blade." Tristan countered.

"Che, don't try anything or I'll cut you where you stand." Slowly, and almost hesitantly, the ice-like blade was pulled away from Tristan's throat and he did as he had promised. Turning around, he removed his hood and looked over the man who had threatened him, Kanda Yu.

**End Author's Note: Okay, so there you go! I'm sorry if it is a little short and I will gradually try to lengthen the chapters. I plan to release the next few chapters soon so please be patient. Oh also don't be afraid to leave reviews. I'd love to get some feedback from the readers!^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

**Author's Note: Hello again, DemonFox1295 here and I would like to present you with chapter 2 of my ongoing Fan-fiction, Twin's Paradox! I hope you like the next installment and I will continue to try my best to please my readers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

Tristan had only encountered Kanda once before, on a mission, and didn't really pay the foul mannered Exorcist any attention. He tended to be a bit... unapproachable. However, he had heard talk of Kanda's amazing prowess at eliminating akuma. The fact that Kanda was even able to sneak up on Tristan was an amazing feat in and of itself, though he really wasn't in his best condition at the moment. Even so, Kanda's speed was impressive.

A red light flared up behind Tristan as his anti akuma weapon deactivated, liquefying into a dark puddle before absorbing into the ground at his feet. For a moment a look of surprise shown in Kanda's cold gaze then quickly diminished into an icy glare as he readied his prized katana, Mugen, "You said you were a Finder."

Tristan gulped, "I am. I wasn't lying earlier." He met Kanda's gaze, pushing all fear aside and concentrating on the Exorcist before him.

"And you expect me to believe you?!" Kanda took on a fighting stance, readying himself for the attack.

Tristan had no choice but to face this so called master swordsman head on. As if sensing the excitement of battle, his Innocence activated. The scars on his wrists began to bleed profusely, fresh blood dripped off the tips of his fingers and began crystallizing itself. Soon, Tristan held in his grip a six foot long crimson scythe shrouded in a menacing red glow, like that of an evening's sunset. Through the pain of the invocation Tristan also took a fighting pose, wrapping his left arm around his weapons snath and widening his stance.

As one, the two charged each other, red and blue, fire and ice... Finder and Exorcist. However, they never even crossed blades.

Before either had the chance to strike the other, an unknown, or at least unknown at the time, force caught the cutting edge of both blades in a flurry of sparks. And the two adversaries found themselves staring at the glasses covered face of whom Tristan identified as General Tiedoll.

**End Author's Note: Again, sorry for the short chapter. Please don't hesitate to review, and that probably sounds repetitive, I would love to hear your opinions for this chapter. Thank you!^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kind General

**Author's Note: Hello from me, DemonFox1295, and here is chapter 3 of Tristan's story. I want to thank those of you who have taken the time to read this and am proud to say I feel it's coming along nicely. But that's for you guys, my amazing readers, to decide! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this chapter! Thanks for all your support!^^**

Chapter 3: The Kind General

His eyes widened, _What's a general doing here?_ Tristan tried to break away from the general but the blade of his scythe had gotten caught on what must've been Tiedoll's anti akuma weapon, Maker of Eden.

"What're you doing here general?" Kanda growled, withdrawing a few feet back his eyes still pinned on Tristan.

"I'm here to check on my adorable student. I see you've made a new friend Yu." The general smiled kindly, "And who might you be? I've never seen you around the Order."

"He claims to be a Finder." Kanda intoned harshly, sheathing Mugen.

"A Finder? Surely not, he has the Innocence to prove it!" Tiedoll exclaimed, "Are you not an Exorcist, boy?"

"My name is Tristan. I entered into the Black Order as a Finder."

"If you are an apostle of Innocence why do you not wear an Exorcist's uniform?"

Tristan thought for a moment, contemplating his choices. He couldn't tell the general he was under orders from Central, as it would mean disobeying the very orders Central had given him. However, he had to tell him something or it would make himself look even more suspicious then he already was so he went with a little bit of both.

"I can't say." He spoke those three words clearly and with an air of confidence.

After a slight pause General Tiedoll replied scratching his grey head, "I see, so that's the way of it... In that case, I apologize for Kanda's actions. He can be a little hot headed at times."

"Che."

General Tiedoll chuckled, "Young Tristan you've had a long day, allow me to accompany you back to headquarters." He eyed Tristan's scythe, which had begun to liquefy, as well as his injured wrists and gave a heavy sigh, "Once we arrive this whole situation should be cleared up in council. Until then, you are to stay by my side not as a prisoner but as my guest, are we clear?"

"But General..." Kanda started.

"Will you travel with me to headquarters?"

"Yes, General...Tiedoll." Tristan had barely been able to speak that last word as he was overcome by a wave of dizziness and fatigue. Activating his innocence had taken more of a toll on his body than he had originally thought and he slowly dropped himself into a sitting position trying to control his breathing and heart rate.

"It seems you've overworked yourself." The general had kneeled beside him, a concerned look on his face.

He put his hand on Tristan's forehead checking for a fever. Sure enough he was burning up and trembling fiercely. Not wanting to burden the kind general any further, Tristan reached up and pulled General Tiedoll's hand from his forehead.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry... This happens all the, time..." He insisted, "I just, need to rest for a little bit."

"Is you say so." The general turned to Kanda before continuing, "Kanda you may head back before us, if you wish. Let headquarters know what has transpired here using your wireless golem. We'll follow shortly."

With that, Kanda was gone in a huff. Tristan let loose a sigh of relief. Kanda was definitely a hard person to be around. His presence alone made Tristan feel uncomfortable and edgy.

"Don't mind my student. He may seem a bit harsh but he's always trying his best, truly." General Tiedoll set a canvas bag on the ground and began pulling out medical supplies, "At least allow me to bandage your wrists."

Tristan let the general tend to him, though with slight hesitation. General Tiedoll seemed like a decent enough person but that's what he had thought about Rouvelier at first too. Now every time the Director made an appearance, Tristan would feel nauseated and quickly run the other direction. Hopefully, this wouldn't end in the same result. General Tiedoll seemed like someone Tristan wanted to be able to trust. Of course, all of these assumptions about this strange old man had been based upon what he had heard in the field and from his fellow Finders. Tristan flinched as a cold liquid was dripped over his battered wrist, breaking his train of thought.

"It's just water. There's nothing to worry about." Tiedoll examined the pieces of God Crystal embedded in Tristan's wrist. The same material could also be found buried in his other.

He watched as more cool water was spilt over the Innocence. Each drop seemed to shatter on its surface. As if the green tinted gem had repelled it. It was strange to watch. Usually, it was his own blood that could be found dripping down the crystal's surface, not water. The irony behind this thought made him chuckle, which in turn caused the general to look up, through his mass of grey hair, at Tristan's dirtied face.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Tristan explained.

General Tiedoll dug through his bag once more pulling out a roll of bandages, "Almost done." He stated, "Just have to wrap you up, if that's alright."

Tristan nodded, and after a few minutes, both his arms were firmly, and he must admit quite skillfully, wrapped. He stood up, still feeling the effects of blood loss, and dusted off his tattered creme-colored cloak.

"Thank you General Tiedoll." Tristan gave a slight bow.

The general smiled softly, "Your thanks is appreciated young man. Though I must admit seeing someone such as yourself go through such pain..." He broke off, "Anyway, it's time for us to meet up with Yu. Are you sure you're okay to go?"

"Yes." Tristan asserted and with that they began the lengthy journey to headquarters. Leaving behind them the tragic scene that had occurred in this small town. They may have been absent from Tristan's sight but he would never forget the names and faces of his comrades.

**End Author's Note: So what'd you think? I hope it was to your liking and would love to see some feedback!:) Now, suffice it to say I am not really sure when the next chapter will be released. I think I might revise it a bit before actually posting it here. But, don't worry too much, as I will most definitely have it up within the next couple of weeks. I'm sorry if this inconveniences anyone but please bear with me. Thank you!^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming Party

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, DemonFox1295 here! I apologize for the late release. I've been quite busy these past couple of weeks *sighs*. Anyway, you aren't here to listen to excuses so I present to you Chapter 4 of my Fan-Fiction "Twin's Paradox" (still thinking about changing the name)! I hope to start wrapping up the intro within the next few chapters so I hope you enjoy this latest installment!^^**

Chapter 4: Welcoming Party

_I can't breathe. Gah, what is this pressure? Where am I, I can't... see anything._

A sudden flare of pure white grabbed Tristan's attention as it lit a portion of the sky above him. However, the sky itself seemed murky and distant, as if he were looking at it from under water._ Wait a minute, that's exactly where I am. What is this?!_

He opened his mouth to call out and immediately began to choke and sputter on the dark liquid only to find himself on the banks of a seemingly endless waterfront. But it wasn't a bank at all. Tristan was lying on the broken down remnants of an old building. In fact, these ruins were scattered everywhere about the enormous body of water. The dim glow of an ink filled crescent moon hung in the bleak air and was the only source of light illuminating the surrounding area. _Just where...?_

Tristan drifted off as he caught a slight blur of movement to his right. It was a boy, around 15, with pure white silver hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He tried to call out to him but Tristan's voice refused to work. He struggled to approach but an unseen force had taken him hostage holding him in place, pulling at his legs, as if the brick laden ruins themselves wanted to drag him beneath their walls. The boy glanced over his shoulder, looking back, and Tristan drew in a sharp breath. Somehow he knew this person, not just as an acquaintance but he felt as if he and the other boy had been very close. However, just as the memory began to flutter at the edges of his "conscious" mind the sky shattered, the floors gave way, and he once again sank beneath the murky surface of the dark lit water.

Tristan woke with a start sweating and shaking. He half expected the boy from his dreams to be staring at him but it was just General Tiedoll on the seat opposite. Tristan sighed with relief, _That's right. I'm on a train, I'm still breathing..._

"You look to have seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Just a dream." Tristan said, avoiding eye contact.

A heavy silence filled the first class car and would last for a good hour as the train drew closer and closer to the London station. However, Tristan didn't mind it. He wasn't ready to answer the numerous questions he knew had to have been plaguing the general across from him. For starters, he wouldn't even know what to say.

How was he supposed to tell him about the terrible experiments he had been forced to endure or that he spent the first seven years of his life being used and abused by the London church? _It's not something I would just go and tell the entire bloody universe._ Tristan thought exasperated.

He didn't like thinking about his "tortured" childhood and "tragic" life experiences, as Rouvelier had so often referred to them, much to Tristan's annoyance, much less talking about them. And so the silence drew on and neither General Tiedoll nor Tristan attempted to interrupt it.

It wasn't until they had reached the station and stood on the empty platform that General Tiedoll spoke the two simple words that would forever change Tristan's life, "I'm sorry."

"What do you..." Tristan was interrupted as his hands were wrenched behind his back and tied together, "So fast!" He tried to struggle but was too late to defend himself.

Some finders had appeared out of nowhere, eyeing Tristan suspiciously. And among them the nastiest glare of all came from Kanda Yu, the only Exorcist, besides Tiedoll, present at the station. His gaze made Tristan shudder.

"As you can see, Tristan, the Order doesn't take kindly to strangers. I truly am sorry. I tried to convince them these feats were unnecessary but they insisted on restraining you until we arrived at headquarters." The general sincerely apologized and Tristan could tell it pained him to have betrayed the young Finder's trust so blatantly.

"Who ordered this and on what grounds?" Tristan questioned with a quiet loathing. He had considered his imprisonment a possibility but he had no idea it would turn into something so, extreme.

"The orders came directly from Central." General Tiedoll informed, "I cannot say more than that."

Tristan scoffed, _It has to be Rouvelier's doing._

"How long must I be restrained?"

"Until we reach the exorcist headquarters. They will decide what to do with you from there, now enough questions!" This time Kanda had answered.

Tristan paused, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

**End Author's Note: Well there you go! I hope you liked it. Please, take the time to review, as I would love to hear some feedback! Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you have a glorious winter season!^^**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gatekeeper

**Authors Note: Hello all and I apologize for the ridiculous wait on chapter five of Twin's Paradox. I truly am sorry it took so long to upload!T^T But here it is now, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Gatekeeper

From the station, Tristan was forced into a coach with the two Exorcists sitting across from him. He was accompanied on either side by Finders. To be honest, he probably knew them but their faces were obscured by hoods, so it was hard to pick out any tell-tale features.

The five of them sat in silence but it was different from the one on the train. This silence was uncomfortable, and frankly filled Tristan with dread. His mind was swarming with questions that buzzed through his thoughts like bees.

How would the Great Generals judge him? What awaited him behind the doors of Headquarters? What was Headquarters even like? Would they sentence him to death immediately or torture him for apparent treason? Tristan knew that the answers would most likely be none of the above but he couldn't just right them off as naught. Plus, he had no idea what nonsense that damn rat had been spewing to the generals. At this point anything could happen, so Tristan decided to resign himself to his fate and stop thinking about it. _This whole thing is giving me a headache._

"What?" Tiedoll intoned.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tristan defended, unaware he had spoken out loud.

"We're almost there. Don't try anything." Kanda growled. Tristan bit his lip and resisted the urge to shove his bound hands in Kanda's face as if saying, _Does it look like I can try anything._

The coach wound it's way through a forest of maple and oak trees. They seemed to reach out desperately for the star-lit sky to embrace them with all it's splendor, providing a sort of protective barrier over the forlorn pathway. Tristan felt himself tilt back into the leather seats, they must've started up a hill. He glanced out the window and stared into the inky blackness. In front of his very eyes a huge shape seemed to materialize out of nowhere. The building was still quite far off but he already knew what he must be looking at, the Black Order Exorcist Headquarters. It was everything Tristan had expected, and he couldn't help but be amazed at its grandeur. The pillars of the spiraling tower seemed to touch the heavens themselves. The mere architecture of the ominous black building was angelic and medieval. It was beautiful, in a sort of dark and creepy kind of way. If only he had come here under slightly different circumstances._ I would have loved to sketch it. The view from that hill would've been perfect._

It had taken about thirty minutes for the carriage to climb the long winding pathway up to the main building. Immediately upon reaching the top, Tristan was basically pushed from his seat and up the sloping gravel to the ornate black doors, reaching, what seemed to be, hundreds of feet high. He stared in awe at the impossible height taking in a sharp breath of cool night air. His wrists had begun to ache and he could feel a slight pulse emanating from the Innocence embedded there. Tristan winced at the faint pounding and his heart skipped a beat as a sudden deep booming voice echoed across the courtyard.

"Halt!" The voice ordered, "What business do you have here?"

"Gatekeeper. It is I General Froi Tiedoll." He spoke clearly and precisely, "I have brought the boy in question, to be judged by the Great Generals. Please, grant us access to your humble institution."

"I understand the situation. On Chief Komui Lee's orders, I shall allow you passage but first I must scan your structure and genetic makeup to determine whether or not you are an akuma!" The Gatekeeper informed, "Scanning will now commence."

Suddenly the Gatekeeper's eyes began to glow a fierce white as he scanned the small group. It felt weird for Tristan to be examined so intensely by a giant stone face in the wall. But the worst part was yet to come. What awaited him through those heavily guarded doors scared him far more than anything else he could have imagined. After minutes of what seemed like ceaseless examination, the gates to the order suddenly opened of their own accord.

"Wait, the examination isn't over ye-" The guardian was cut off and his face went slack. Well, as slack as a giant stone face could go.

"That's quite enough from you. I believe it's about time the... accommodator was brought inside." A cold, gruff voice spoke from the now open doors.

Tristan's blood ran cold and he froze. He knew that voice all too well and though he hated to admit it, it's harsh condescending undertone made him nauseous. As if reacting to the newcomer, the once slight pulsing of his innocence had now escalated into a strong pounding, which echoed in time to the rhythm of his heart.

Blocking the entryway into The Black Order Exorcist Headquarters was Tristan's most hated and feared individual, Inspector Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

**End Author's Note: So what'd you think? Please give me some feedback as I'm sure the story is moving along rather slowly. I'd love to hear your opinions and any suggestions you may have! Thank you!^^**


End file.
